


Damnation

by DarkMoska



Category: Damien (TV), Vixen (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoska/pseuds/DarkMoska
Summary: Симон молится чужому Богу, а Мэри – своим.





	Damnation

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер с сериалом Дэмиен (2016), в котором Мэгалин Эчиканвоке – актриса, исполнившая роль Виксен – сыграла Симон Баптист  
> fandom DC CW TV 2016

Она зовет Богов, не зная, получит ли ответ.

Ватные облачка дыма от горящих веток окутывают голову, запутываются в прядях волос, защищают и оберегают, заключают в клетку мнимой безопасности. Рисуют контур оберега, окружают тотем в середине. Сейчас Симон – не Симон, а Мэри, у которой есть только магия, знания, возникающие в разуме вместе с влетающим в легкие дымом. Симон безуспешно молилась чужому Богу, молчаливому и грозному, теперь Мэри вспоминает своих. Диких, непредсказуемых, но слышащих мольбы. Она совсем не доктор и не врач, ей не под силу изгнать разгневанного духа, очистить землю от скверны или одними только словами упокоить самого дьявола. Поэтому она просит сделать это других. 

Глаза, злые и могучие, поступь тяжелых лап и шелест огромных крыльев – заглушают льющуюся по груди кровь. Курица с рынка, едва ощипанная, полная еще не загнивших на удушающем солнце потрохов и плоти. Курица без головы, как тогда, с Келли, но теперь духов нужно призывать, приманивать на кровь, на тело, на человека, заверять в своей искренности и предлагать дары. 

Она преподносит кровь на себе и сердце внутри себя и чувствует, как ребра трещат под челюстями с сотнями клыков, как шершавый язык слизывает жир с кожи, как разрываются вены, артерии, капилляры, сердце, тугое и гремящее. Если чужой Бог закрылся в клетке неба, то ее Боги, родные и древние, здесь, с ней, внутри, стучат тысячей жизней, гоняют силы по телу, первозданную магию.

Куриная кровь стекает по груди, обводя соски багровыми ореолами подсыхающего крошева, доходит до паха и путается в волосках, мгновенно рассыпаясь в порошок, усеивающий пол, смешивающийся с всепроникающим дымом. Звери вокруг заполняют все пространство, обвивают собой свет от горящего дерева, заменяют теплый огонь ледяными синими отблесками.

Они ей помогут. Одолеют и защитят дьявола. Станут ее силой. 

Они услышали ее зов и ответили.


End file.
